By way of brief background, conventional control interfaces for content playback typically incorporate conventional iconography to communicate command functionality in the interface. As an example, fast forward can be “>>” and rewinds can be “<<”. As other examples, pause can be an almost quotation mark symbol and stop can often be a filled circle or filled octagonal symbol. These symbols can often be confusing for the uninitiated, young, or developmentally disabled. Moreover, conventional control interfaces can frequently be generic and unrelated to content being presented. Furthermore, control interfaces can lack adaptations, such as animations, that relay to a user a sense of responsiveness to an interaction with the control interface. As an example, selection of a fast forward key on a conventional interface can cause video or audio to advance at a higher than normal playback speed, however where there can be lag between pressing the fast forward symbol and actual higher than normal speed advancement of the content playback, the lag can cause confusion for a user, e.g., it can be experienced as unresponsive, can cause the user to feel like they weren't pressing in the correct portion of the control interface to activate the fast forward functionality, etc. While for normal or experienced users, this example lag can be understood to simply be part of the process of fast forwarding content, for an inexperienced, immature, etc., user, the example lag can cause uncertainty in using the control interface.